The Hydrangea Which Speaks
by Misunshi
Summary: After losing contact with his Seirin teammates and the members of the Generation of Miracles, Kagami is surprised to coincidentally bump into an old rival of his. Story takes place several years after Kagami and the rest of the Kuroko no Basuke characters have graduated from college.
1. I

**This is my first fanfiction. I haven't seen a lot of stories that feature Aomine and Kagami so I decided to go with this pairing first. Also, I've been very interested in the idea of crafting a story that depicts the KuroBasu characters' futures. My main focus is on developing the relationship between this pairing so I'm not gonna dive into any smut anytime soon. I wanted to write a story that is somewhat reminiscent of the working man who meets the working man (maybe stories by Yoneda Kou might come into mind?) so I'm going to try to make it as realistic as possible. I have chosen hydrangea to represent the story because in the ****language of flowers, it symbolizes heartfelt emotions. I hope you will enjoy this story!**

* * *

紫陽花の音声**  
**

Kagami Taiga, the ace of Seirin High School's basketball team, held an enthusiastic love for basketball ever since his childhood. From an outsider's perspective, one may expect the red-haired basketball player to pursue a professional career in the very sport he both cherishes and excels at. Such a future did not turn around for Kagami as years after graduating from Seirin High, he pursued a career in becoming a firefighter instead. Dangerous as it may be, the job of a firefighter fits the excitement Kagami needs in his life. Also, he can't deny the joy he receives from the opportunity to aid those in trouble. The three years he spent in high school had been memorable; the times where he faced off against each member in the Generation of Miracles and indirectly, reformed their ways of thinking towards basketball proved to be worth all the efforts he and his team members had exerted. Many years have passed since he and his high school teammates journeyed all the way towards victory, emphasizing team play as playing a crucial role in the various matches. To this day, he does not keep in contact with any of his team members since his father probed him to attend a university in America around his third year in high school. Kagami's grades have always been adequate, occasionally below that standard, and he understood his father's incentive in pushing him to focus more on his academics, especially since he had devoted most of his time to basketball. Kagami did not see much of a point to traveling thousands of miles away to another country, only to return back to Japan after the completion of his college education. It is not as if he holds a top tier position in a well-known company or anything of the sort. He had been satisfied with the route he had taken in his life and although he has not been able to contact his past Seirin teammates or any of the Generation of Miracles, he has also found enjoyment in the company of his coworkers as a firefighter.

A particular evening after Kagami's work shift had ended, all of his coworkers on the same shift suggested they go out for drinks after a day of hard work. Kagami knew his coworkers also had the intention of hitting some areas where there were many women, single and carefree, in order to 'score'. Having been a basketball head throughout the years, as his Seirin basketball coach had titled him, he has never paid much attention to the opposite sex. Surely, he did notice when a woman was well above average in appearance, but that was as far as it went. Looks can only go so far and he did not hold a particular interest in developing romantic relationships. However, he was up for a good time with his fellow coworkers so he agreed to join in on the outing. At first, Kagami suggested the group go to a pub nearby since it was more convenient, but the rest of them wanted to go to a club.

_They're probably in the mood for some night life, as expected._

When the group of firefighters arrived at a club deep in downtown, they found the place to be packed with people, stemming from it being a weekend evening. They were able to find a seat for five near the center of the dance floor despite it being so crowded. If one were to enter the dance floor, one would find the strobe lights to be hypnotizing, causing that sensation as if you were high with the contribution of the music blaring from the DJ's podium. Kagami, who held a preference to be in peaceful environments, felt a bit claustrophobic before he took his seat. He didn't plan on staying long; only after a couple of drinks would he be on his way home. That is, until he noticed a familiar face amidst the crowd, one who had two girls on both sides of him clinging onto his arms as he stood casually on the side, close to the restroom entrance. Pulled in through curiosity, Kagami left his seat and made his way slowly towards the direction of the familiar stranger. His plan was to walk past this person, feigning that he was headed towards the restroom instead. Before he could even execute this plan, Kagami came to a realization that the person was one he had been all too familiar with back in his high school days. The guy most similar to himself. His biggest rival in the Generation of Miracles. The one he could never beat in a one on one match against. _Aomine Daiki_.

Their eyes met as Kagami made his way towards their direction. As Kagami passed them, Aomine looked away and resumed chattering with the two girls on both his sides, as if he pretended to not notice Kagami.

_What was that?_

As he entered the restroom, he contemplated over whether Aomine pretended not to know him or merely just has forgotten him. He didn't understand why the gesture from earlier even hurt him in the slightest nor did he understand why he was carrying thoughts a girl would carry. He stood there for a couple of minutes and soon after, he was the only person present in the room. Finally, he decided to just wash his face in order to freshen up when the door to the men's restroom popped open and in entered the past Touou High ace player. Kagami planned to exit the room as soon as possible until he felt an arm embrace him around the neck.

"Oi, Kagami. Why'd you pretend you didn't know me?"

_But you were the one pretending._

"Oh, err...it was kinda dark so I probably didn't recognize your face. Haha..."

_I could say since it's because he's so dark…_

"Oh I see...what you doing in a club like this? I'd never peg you for the type that likes to play around."

_This is the first time we've met in years and that's one of the first few things he says..._

Kagami sighed and said, "I'm not like you. Just here with my fellow coworkers on an outing."

"Hey, I don't play around. Those girls earlier latched on to me. Gotta be friendly back ya know?"

_Wait, why is he giving an explanation? Why should I care if he has girls surrounding him? How uncool..._

"Sure, if you say so."

Kagami slapped away Aomine's arm around him and walked towards the restroom exit. He looked back after walking a few steps past the entrance area to see Aomine had followed him out.

Kagami asked, "Say, what brings you here?"

"Oh, it's been awhile since I've been able to get off early from work so I decided to have some fun."

"Work? What do you do?"

Aomine smirked and replied, "I'm a policeman."

This came as a shock to Kagami. He wasn't shocked by the fact that Aomine was a policeman, but by the idea that both he and Aomine held similar professions, both working for the purpose of preventing the masses from entering harm's way and coming to their aid if harm should pass their way. He couldn't help but chuckle at the idea since they had always been similar back in their high school days, both hot-headed and the aces of their corresponding basketball teams. Not to mention they had shared the same shoe size...

_Wait, why do I remember that?_

"What's that chuckle for? You mind telling me what you do then?"

"Well...I'm a firefighter."

Aomine's face dropped and he blankly stared at Kagami.

"How is it..."

"What?"

"That we are so similar..."

"I don't know. Don't ask me."

"Although I'm taller than you."

"What?"

Around that time, the two girls from earlier called Aomine over after noticing he had returned, but just not to them. Aomine made a slightly annoyed face and took out his cell phone.

"Kagami, give me your number."

Surprised, Kagami responded, " Ehhh?"

"I don't keep in contact with any of my high school buddies. Well, except for Satsuki, but she doesn't count. It's not often you run into your rival years later so just give me your number."

Kagami was surprised at Aomine's initiative to keep in contact with him. He had never thought Aomine to be a person who cared much for the company of others, evident from his arrogant attitude as the ace player of Touou High, the high school that specialized in individual play, the complete opposite of Seirin's team play. Kagami took out his cell phone and exchanged numbers with Aomine. Afterwards, Aomine bid Kagami farewell as he returned to the two girls who kept pestering him to come over and chat with them. Kagami held his cell phone tightly in his right hand, standing still while pondering over the events that just occurred a few minutes ago.

_Is it strange for me to be so damn happy?_

It might have been from that moment that Kagami came to the realization he had always felt disconnected and isolated after he graduated from high school. Whether he had been in the presence of many people did not alleviate the detachment that had slowly become a part of him. It was the case of living individually for so many years in America as well as the separation from Japan, a country he still considers his home. Somehow, he felt as if he had gone back to life again with this feeling of excitement from meeting a fellow rival and friend after so many years.


	2. II

**I was able to write a longer chapter this time! Once again, there's a lot of conversation as opposed to any real action taking place. I don't know how many of you guys have read Seven Days, but what I really liked in that series was that the idea of being with a guy even though you're a guy should hinder you from pursuing them is not mentioned at all. It's also something I want to leave out as well in this fanfic. Friendship and love: that's what this story is all about, folks. I also don't think I will update the next chapter as quickly as I did with this one. Nonetheless, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

紫陽花の音声

In the span of one week, the fire station in the area had been called out to report to ten locations in the area where fires have erupted, ranging from family homes to business corporations. Kagami, currently on his day off, did not have an idea of how to spend his time. There weren't any interesting shows on TV nor did he feel like sitting down to read a book. Even if he were to go out, he wouldn't be sure of where to go. It had also been a week since he bumped into his fellow rival back at the nightclub, where he and Aomine exchanged numbers. Aomine hadn't contacted him since then, which made him question the reason to why the Touou ace asked for his number in the first place. With it being half past noon, Kagami was wasting his day off away by lying around on the couch nonchalantly. After much deliberation, he decided he would go buy some groceries for dinner preparations in the evening. If he had nothing to do, he might as well brush up on his cooking skills, which proved to be far superior to many people he had acquainted himself in the past. Thinking back to his high school days, he was an even better cook than Riko, his Seirin basketball coach, whom he ended up having to teach as well. The thought made him chuckle and rather nostalgic of the times when the Seirin members were always together as a team, celebrating in a huge group at restaurants after their various matches. Throughout the years, Kagami had grown accustomed to eating his meals alone, but he couldn't help but reminisce.

Having arrived at the supermarket, Kagami thought over the ingredients to get for what to make for dinner. He was still unsure of what to make for that matter.

_Maybe I'll make some Okonomiyaki, but should I also make some takoyaki? I might not be full from just that much…_

Kagami had always been known to eat monstrously, often raising the bill to a whole new level whenever the Seirin team would go eat out.

_I should make some fried rice just in case._

Cruising around the supermarket, Kagami received a shock when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Kagamin! Fancy meeting you here!"

Kagami turned around to find Momoi smiling up at him.

"Momoi? What are you doing here?"

"Hmm…well I'm accompanying someone."

Kagami had a feeling that person was Aomine. The two had often been together, being childhood friends and all, though Kagami knew it wasn't anything more than that. Aomine showed no interest in Momoi that way and Momoi's affections for Kuroko had always been obvious to both the Seirin members and Generation of Miracles, excluding Midorima who had no clue until Kise told him.

"What are you up to, Kagamin?"

_There she goes again with 'Kagamin'._

"Shopping for ingredients."

Suddenly, Momoi clapped her hands together.

"I remember now! You're a great cook, aren't you? Even Murasakibara-kun said so!"

Kagami, who was taken aback, replied, "Haha I'm not that great."

"Hmm I have an idea. Wait here okay?"

Momoi ran off to one of the aisles nearby, leaving Kagami standing in the middle of the vegetables section. She appeared again after a few seconds, accompanied by an all too familiar face.

"You should teach Dai-chan how to cook! He's living alone and can't even cook for himself…"

Aomine, annoyed, said, "No one asked you Satsuki! Stop deciding things on your own."

"But it's true…"

Aomine sighed and shook his head. Kagami stared at the two; they looked like a couple arguing like that in the middle of the supermarket. Though he knew they were just friends, he couldn't help thinking how good they looked together. A ringing noise could be heard from Momoi's pocket just then.

"Oh I got to go now! My agency is calling me. Dai-chan, have fun with Kagamin okay?"

"Later."

Momoi left in a hurry, leaving Aomine and Kagami behind. Kagami didn't know what to say and felt an awkward air between the two of them, though it was probably only he that felt it.

"So I hear you're exceptional at cooking."

"That's a bit of an overstatement."

Aomine glanced at the various ingredients in Kagami's cart.

"What do you plan on making?"

"Okonomiyaki and takoyaki. Some fried rice too."

Aomine stayed quiet for a bit and with his silence, the awkwardness deepened even further. Kagami was rather dense and couldn't tell that Aomine wanted to say something, but probably considered it too embarrassing.

"Err…so I heard you're terrible at cooking."

"You bastard…well, I ain't gonna deny that."

"If you want, I can teach you how to cook."

Aomine smirked.

"Are you inviting me over or you're inviting yourself over?"

"Does it matter?"

Kagami didn't understand what the smirk was for. Also, the way Aomine phrased things held some lingering ideas Kagami didn't want to fuss over.

"I'll come over then. I can't guarantee I'm gonna contribute much though."

"It's fine, just pay for half of the groceries then."

My, my, did things turn out the way Kagami didn't expect them to. Little did he know that such a proposition would result to a weekly to daily occurrence of them sharing evening meals together.

* * *

"Wow! That was such a good meal."

"You bastard…you didn't do anything."

This was the third week in a row they shared dinner together at Kagami's apartment. Both of their schedules had been in sync lately, with Kagami and Aomine ending their work shifts early enough to enjoy a full fletched meal in the evening. They often met up at least once or twice a week to discuss their work or anything happening in their lives at the moment. Kagami often stole glances at Aomine from across the dinner table, taking in the sight of the grown man who possessed the spirit of a young boy at the sight of delicious food.

"So how late are you going to stay over tonight? You live pretty far, you know."

"Hmm…mind if I sleep over then? I'm too lazy to go to the station."

"A lazy policeman? Heh."

"Hey, I'm off duty. I need a break once in a while."

Kagami just didn't know what to do with Aomine, but eventually gave in after a long sigh.

"You can sleep on the couch. I'll bring out some spare clothing in a bit. Shower's on the left."

"Much appreciated."

Kagami went into his room, opened the drawers next to his bed, and got out a red t-shirt and black shorts.

_I wonder if he'll need boxers…Ugh, what a stupid question._

Kagami got out a pair of boxers in a plaid design, with the colors of red and black yet again. He headed out to the living room to find no one there and then, knocked on the bathroom door.

"Oi, Aomine. You in there?"

There was no response. Kagami turned the knob and opened the door. Yet again, no one was there.

_Where could he be?_

Kagami looked over all the rooms again, in search of Aomine, but to no avail. It appeared Aomine had left the apartment without letting Kagami know. Although Kagami did not wish to admit it, he was rather upset that Aomine just disappeared without a word. He even took the time to prepare some spare clothing for Aomine after all. After a while, he decided to call Aomine instead of merely jumping to conclusions. The Touou ace answered after the third ring.

"Oi Kagami. Sorr-"

"Did you leave? You should've said something, you know."

"Haha…what's that…"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Sorry, I had an emergency call from the police station. Looks like some trouble is starting up near downtown and they need reinforcements for security. I'm on my way down there right now."

"Okay, don't get yourself into too much trouble yourself."

"Haha, what is that? I'll make it up to you next time. Gotta go now, bye."

With that, Aomine hung up the phone. Kagami wasn't particularly upset over Aomine's leave anymore; he was rather worried about what was happening downtown and whether Aomine would be safe. All too often have news of police officers who died in the line of duty showed up on TV. Kagami never feared the dangers that were associated with being a firefighter, but it was all too different of a matter when it came to a person you cared about being in that position, prone to injury and possibly, death. He lied down on the couch, closed his eyes, and tried to push his worries away. If he kept worrying so much, he wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight. He had an early shift the next morning so he couldn't afford to be sleepy and tired at work.

_Aomine…_

Frustrated, Kagami turned on his side, facing the direction opposite the TV.

"Damn it. It just won't stop…"

* * *

Early the next morning, Kagami checked the news channel to see if there were any broadcasts on the events that took place in downtown late last night. Apparently a man in around his thirties had been in possession of a handgun and threatened those near the vicinity of a nightclub. He shot a young woman in her twenties, who luckily only suffered injury from the bullet, one he apparently had an affair with despite already having a wife. Many people appeared to be shocked at this news because the man held a top position in one of the well-known companies in the area. A policeman, who had been very skilled in fighting, was able to bring the man down to the ground. When they showed the footage of the policeman, Kagami's jaw dropped when he realized it was Aomine and chuckled. Aomine sure was an amazing man. Kagami felt very relieved to see that there were no casualties and, of course, that Aomine was safe and sound. It had been a week since the incident and Aomine hadn't contacted him once. Kagami never initiated their conversations so he was also at fault. Around late afternoon, he received a text from Aomine, asking him whether he would like to come over in the evening and they could have dinner together. Kagami had a late shift that night, but he didn't want to turn down the offer so he accepted, but mentioned that he wouldn't arrive until late at night.

When he arrived at Aomine's place around 10 o'clock pm, he found the door to be unlocked and walked inside. At the entrance, he found shoes that belonged to a female and wondered if Momoi was also here. Before he reached the living room, he heard noises that sounded as if two people were arguing with one another.

"You don't care about anything. You're always like this. You always say you're busy lately, but you're meeting up with another woman aren't you?!"

The voice didn't belong to Momoi.

"Oi, shut up. Am I your boyfriend? Get lost."

The girl looked over at the hallway entrance and spotted Kagami. She gave a sly smirk.

"Oh I get it. You've been spending your time with that guy over there? Don't tell me…you're gay?"

Kagami could tell she was trying to get on Aomine's nerves, but he didn't seem fazed at all.

"So what if I am? Will you get lost then?"

She clenched her fists and Kagami could tell that she was shaking with anger, but not only anger, sadness as well. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You're so cruel…"

She ran past Kagami, slamming the front door on her way out. Kagami was a bit too dumbfounded to say anything after what he had just witnessed, but he felt compelled to inquire.

"Was that your girlfriend?"

Aomine sighed and said, "Ex-girlfriend".

"Don't you think you were rather harsh?"

"She's the one who cheated on me. Not with one guy, nor two, but three. Why should I forgive her?"

Kagami remained silent, not knowing how to respond. Aomine was aware of this and offered to explain the situation.

"I've often been told by her that I never seemed to care about our relationship or so that's how it appeared to her. We met at a goukon and got to know each other. Soon after, she asked me out. I wasn't very interested in her that way, but apparently she was infatuated with me, and my coworkers pushed me to give the relationship a chance. We had only been together for six months until she told me she loved me and was rather upset that I didn't respond in the same way. However, I can't lie. It's just not fair to me or her. I didn't love her though I guess by that time, I had grown to like her. That wasn't enough for her though, so she sought other guys to shower her with this 'love' she never received from me. I didn't find out until we had already gone out for a year that she had been with three guys during the span of those last six months. I couldn't tolerate that so I broke up with her. She often begged me to at least not cut all my connections with her. I gave in at first, but I refused after the first few times. It was my fault in giving her false hope by agreeing to go out with her in the first place, but I can't accept people who are half-assed about anything, including their feelings…I sound like such a hypocrite huh?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Wow, you didn't have to be so honest."

"Never knew you had trouble with women."

"They always expect too much of you…"

Kagami thought for a second before replying.

"It's not bad that you gave it a chance. Sometimes, you need to give someone a chance for yourself to realize your own feelings. It's harder for certain people to be in touch with their feelings unless another person helps them. Maybe your feelings weren't half-assed at all; you dedicated your time to her, but she ended up betraying you. Maybe she as well ought to have broken it off if she had been so unhappy to run off to other men for comfort."

"Oi Kagami, I never knew you were so sentimental."

Kagami couldn't help, but blush slightly.

"What do you take me for? An idiot?"

"Yeah."

Kagami pouted and Aomine leaned over and ruffled his hair, causing Kagami to become even more embarrassed.

"What do you think you're doing, you bastard?"

"Haha. Nothing, nothing. Mind if we grab dinner somewhere instead of eating at home?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Alright, wait for me. I'm going to change real quick."

Kagami stared at Aomine as he got up and left the room. He looked exhausted and worn out, which may have been due to his work lately. Thinking back, it was rather strange to imagine Aomine in a long-term relationship. He never seemed like the type who could commit to another person, which appeared to be due to the case of a wall that separates his feelings from others. However, it did not surprise Kagami that Aomine seemed to be quite popular with the girls. His dark skin tone often stood out, adding even more to his manly exterior as a basketball player. It's amusing to think that the Aomine he knows now is a real man, not just the arrogant Touou ace player he had been in the past. There was more than just basketball. There were the hardships of life, the intertwining relationships throughout the years, and the changes one goes through from those experiences. Kagami honestly felt like a kid compared to Aomine, who has at least been able to experience the feelings associated with being in a relationship and probably knows better, how to associate with people in matters that stemmed farther than that of friendship. With that, he felt a certain respect for Aomine in sticking to his ideals as well. Kagami sighed. He was doing too much thinking.

Aomine walked into the living room and said, "Alright, let's go!"

Kagami followed him down the hallway and out the door. As they walked along the road, Kagami couldn't hold back his curiosity.

"So is she going to come by again?"

Aomine looked down and kicked a pebble in the way.

"Don't think so. Not after what I said, she shouldn't."

"Shouldn't doesn't mean she won't, you know."

"I think she got the clue that I don't need her. Besides, having you by my side is enough."

Kagami grew silent; he was taken aback by what Aomine had just said to the point where he could hear the quickening beat of his heart. He also just remembered that Aomine didn't deny the accusation that he was gay earlier. Aomine looked up and Kagami and smiled, the same smile he held when he had an enjoyable match of basketball, a perfectly honest smile.

_You're not being fair._

Kagami slapped Aomine on the back out of embarrassment.

"You bastard."

"What kind of response is that?!"

"Nothing, nothing."

As they neared the revolving sushi bar, Aomine sped up and yelled for Kagami to hurry up. It was evident how hungry Aomine had been; he probably waited for Kagami throughout the evening to have dinner. Kagami couldn't take his eyes off of Aomine, catching a glimpse of his dark blue hair shining against the light outside the sushi place.

_It just won't stop._


	3. III

**Okay so this chapter was a lot shorter than I intended it to be, but that's because I figured this would be a good place to end before I update the next chapter. Somewhat of a cliffhanger you might say? If you end up wondering why I chose that particular song to play in the cafe when you read this chapter, it's because I had been listening to it at the time I wrote the first part and thought it fitted the depth of Kagami's feelings, even if he does not completely understand them himself. I had a question on whether the other characters of KuroBasu would appear in this story and to be honest, I don't completely know for sure if I will add them in just yet. If I do, it probably will be one or two people since I don't want to randomly make all of them appear. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

紫陽花の音声

Around the time for his lunch break, Kagami headed out to the local café to grab a quick coffee and some bread since he had forgotten to prepare his lunch earlier that morning. Usually he would go grab a more filling meal at a restaurant, but the café was the closest to the fire station and he didn't want to stray too far away from the workplace in case there were emergency calls. Besides, the winter season had settled in, welcoming the masses with its snow and cold weather, so getting some coffee wasn't such a bad idea. Kagami was unsure whether it was a good idea to run back to the fire station in the middle of the falling snow. Maybe he would stay inside and eat quickly; he didn't want the bread and coffee to lose its warmth after all. He took a seat near the window, where he could stare outside at the pure white snow covering parts of the streets and sidewalks. It was a beautiful sight, really. Snow, like rain, had the power to hypnotize, causing you to enter a dreamlike world that may drown you deeper into your sorrows or raise you up to the top of the mountain cliffs. Even so, there's a certain beauty in reveling in sadness; it's all the proof of being human. Kagami didn't particularly have a weather preference, but the summers in Japan often became too hot, on a completely different level compared to the summers in America, so he tended to prefer the days when the sky opened its way for rain or snow. It's not as if the sunny days weren't beautiful. They were, and Kagami remembered all too often that those were the perfect days to play basketball outside. It's rather ironic how he had a preference for water when his name contained the character for fire in it; it may have been due to the many years of being a firefighter where the liquid element proved to be a lifesaver. Kagami didn't realize he had finished his lunch meal for a few minutes. Although he may appear as an idiot to many of his friends and acquaintances, he actually does a lot of thinking in his spare a time. A bit too much thinking for that matter.

_Yoshi, time to head back._

He was about to get up and throw away his utensils until he realized someone had stopped by and stood near his table, that person being Aomine's past girlfriend. Two months had passed since the incident where he found her and Aomine arguing with one another at Aomine's place. She had cut her hair so now it was as short as, say, Riko's hair back in high school. Kagami wondered if girls had the tendency to cut their hair in order to forget about the past.

"Hi…you're Daiki's friend aren't you?"

"Umm yeah."

"Can you tell me how he's doing?"

Kagami stayed silent for a few seconds, not sure how to respond, which prompted the girl to reassure him that she had no intention of contacting him again.

"I know he abhors me. I know what I did was wrong. I…am just curious to know if he is doing well. I guess I still worry about him though I know I have no right to."

"He's doing fine. You don't have to worry. He's a grown man after all."

"Oh…that's good then."

She paused for a few seconds.

"I wanted to apologize for accusing you of being a homosexual on our first meeting. It was incredibly rude of me to do so."

"Haha, it's fine. Aomine was rather harsh with his words.?"

"Yes, that's quite true. Though I was jealous of the way he looked at you."

"Jealous…of the way he looked at me?"

" Haha you're quite oblivious aren't you? He's never looked at me like that in the months that we had been together. Are you sure you two are just friends?"

Kagami was rather confused. How did Aomine look at him? He's never noticed anything that hinted past that of friendship in the times he's spent with Aomine so far and he's always been sure to avoid being too obvious of the times when Aomine would unconsciously touch that side of him, the side he had always prevented others from touching. Right around that time, the café started playing "Terrible Love" by Birdy.

_It's a terrible love and I'm walking with spiders_

_It's a terrible love and I'm walking in _

The song reverberated over and over in Kagami's head. He wasn't sure how many people in the café understood the lyrics; they were in English after all. Is the love so terrible because no matter how much injury it causes to the person, he or she still can't let go and succumbs to the feelings of love? Is that how Aomine's past girlfriend felt? And are his feelings love or merely those of friendship? Once again, he drowned himself in his thoughts. Forgetting his surroundings. Forgetting the girl had bid him farewell and left in a rush. Forgetting that he had to get back to the station soon.

_Aomine…_

Kagami was at a loss. And the snow continued to fall ceaselessly outside.

* * *

_Your light is dim._

Kagami awoke to the cold air hanging in the living room. He had fallen asleep a couple hours ago after getting home early from work. With this, he had also forgotten that there was nothing left to eat but cup ramen noodles he bought in times for when he ran out of ingredients, but didn't have time to run to the supermarket. The idea of eating cup ramen noodles depressed him at the moment; he wanted to enjoy a full fletched meal though it was even more depressing to go eat at a restaurant alone. He decided to call Aomine and ask him to come along. It had been awhile since they hung out together and Kagami figured he would be the one to initiate something this time. However, Aomine never picked up his phone.

_Hmm maybe busy with work._

Kagami decided to just go eat out alone. It didn't matter whether he looked lame eating an immense amount of food alone; he didn't feel like settling for cup ramen tonight. He decided to go to an Okonomiyaki place in the area. The walk wasn't too far and the balls they served there were delicious.

Upon entering the restaurant, the waiter directed Kagami to a seat near the back corner. He sat there for a few minutes until the waiter came and asked him for his order in which he chanted a long list of items on the menu, ranging from takoyaki to the various different kinds of sushi rolls. After the waiter left, he glanced around the restaurant and a familiar face caught his eye near the front of the restaurant, closest to the window.

_Aomine?_

He was about to call Aomine over until he noticed that Aomine had a small group of people accompanying him, two were girls and the other two were guys, not including Aomine himself. Kagami had never seen Aomine in the company of his other friends before; it was a rather rare sight. It also reminded him that he hasn't gone out to eat with his coworkers lately. Aomine was sitting next to a girl who seemed to hold an interest in him, though it may have been more obvious to Kagami and Aomine's group than himself. She tended to find opportunities to touch him, but Aomine didn't give much of a reaction each time. Around that time, Kagami's order had arrived. The waiter commented on how big of an appetite he must have, leaving Kagami a bit embarrassed. They made small, short conversation for a minute or so and the waiter left. Kagami glanced over at Aomine's table and was shocked to meet Aomine's eyes. He expected Aomine to wave hello, but instead, he received nothing of the sort and Aomine just looked away as if their eyes had never met. It was like that on their first meeting a few months ago.

_What's up with him?_

In around thirty minutes, Kagami was finished with his meal and called the waiter over to ask for a check. He spent a rather hefty amount tonight so he probably wouldn't be eating so extravagantly for a couple weeks. He sighed at the thought of emptying out his wallet for the sake of delicious food. In a sense, it was worth it, but at the same time, it was mainly due to his laziness to gather ingredients together and make a meal for himself. He stopped glancing at the front side of the restaurant after Aomine and he had made eye contact earlier so he didn't realize they had already left. Kagami walked outside and took in the fresh, cold air. Snow was falling down slowly and Kagami thought to himself that there isn't anything more beautiful than the view of snow falling down at nighttime. The silence resonated all around him as he treaded down the path to his apartment complex slowly; it would take around fifteen minutes before he reached home. As he neared an alley, he heard a familiar voice and glanced around until he spotted Aomine with the girl from earlier. Kagami took a step back just in case they might have seen him. The girl had her arms around Aomine's neck in an embrace. Aomine's hands slid around her lower back slowly and gently. Kagami didn't have to explain much more about what they were doing; the situation became obvious to him. Kagami felt a heavy weight on his throat, suddenly feeling it hard to breathe. Thinking back to what Aomine's past girlfriend had said to him, about the way Aomine looks at him, he realized it was probably her imagination. He didn't understand this heaviness that suddenly dawned on him but he knew he needed to get away from this place. He needed to keep walking. He needed to be able to breathe. And so he ran. And didn't stop until he reached home.

And the snow continued to fall ceaselessly, drowning out all the noise of the night.


	4. IV

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say my university classes start tomorrow so I won't be updating for awhile. I'll still try to write when I find the spare time though. Since that would be the case, I wanted to leave off with a longer chapter and hopefully, a satisfying ending for you all. If you're wondering, this is not the end just yet. Thank you to everyone that have posted reviews! It means a lot to me when people say they're starting to like the AoKaga/Kagamine pairing. Well, that's all for now. Until the next time! **

* * *

紫陽花の音声

A week had passed since that very night. Although the incident remained at the outskirts of Kagami's mind, he managed to get through the day without being plagued by the burdensome thoughts. He hasn't contacted Aomine since as well, which makes it around three weeks since they've last been in contact with one another. It almost made him wonder if Aomine had sensed his presence that night. If so, was it as he stood there? Or after he ran away? The whole thing seemed rather ridiculous, considering he was already a grown man in his late twenties. And yet, Kagami realized that these are feelings he has experienced for the first time. Kagami sighed. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to see Aomine. He didn't want to see Aomine. Such contradictions left him baffled. His shift would end in half an hour and he didn't feel any desire to go home; he would just end up lying around and drown himself deeper in his thoughts. Then, he came to a decision that it would be easier to walk anywhere until he found a sound and peaceful location.

While walking along towards the direction of the sea, Kagami suddenly remembered that he would be getting Christmas break off. His parents were both overseas at the moment, though they never forget to send him extra spending money during the holidays, so he would probably end up spending this year's Christmas alone.

_Or with Aomine._

Kagami chuckled at the thought. He couldn't even bring himself to face Aomine, not when his feelings were in such disarray. It wasn't snowing this particular evening, but the cold air loomed over the sea immensely. Kagami could even see his breath floating in the air whenever he exhaled. The sea held a completely different aura at night than it does during the day, embodying the beauty of darkness and silence. Very different from the liveliness it held during the day with the presence of many people. It would be a nice place to visit with Aomine after one of their evening get togethers.

_Aomine…_

Kagami gazed at the sea and remembered the times when he and his Seirin teammates would run along the beach as part of their practice, designated by their coach Aida Riko. Somehow the idea of running along the beach in front of him with Aomine came along. He couldn't even escape the thought of Aomine even if he wanted to. So much thinking, but did he ever come to any conclusion? Then again, did that even matter? What did it matter that he couldn't understand his feelings completely? Why should it matter if Aomine had embraced a girl that night? That wasn't the issue anymore; it may have never been the core of his troubles afterall. Kagami had also been keeping a wall, not just between he and Aomine, but a wall between he and himself. Obliviousness though it may be, he has never been the one to initiate any of their hangouts nor has he ever been the first to say hello when they meet. He wasn't used to initiating anything; it was very unlike himself to do such a thing. And yet…and yet, he may just have been afraid to take a step further, to open himself up to Aomine. Maybe he was just a coward. But he knew, he knew that all he wanted was to be by Aomine's side. The evenings of eating dinner alone have slowly grown unbearable, no matter how delicious the meal may have been. He felt empty.

_Aomine._

_I want to see you._

Even as a friend or more than friend…that didn't matter.

* * *

Kagami was about to head home when he realized he used up the week's ingredients so he had to stop by the supermarket. Instead of going to the local one he frequents every week, he decided to shop at one close to the beach so he could catch the train straight home. It may have been destiny or mere coincidence, but he ran into two of his long-time companions at that very supermarket: his childhood friend whom he considers a brother and his basketball coach in America. Kagami was overwhelmed with delightful surprise; he never expected to see them here. It had many years since he last kept in contact with Himuro and Alex. Himuro ran up to him and they bumped fists. Alex gave him a huge hug that caused much difficulty for his breathing.

Smiling, Himuro said, "Taiga! Did not expect to see you here."

"Wow, what are you guys doing here?"

"Alex came on a trip over here to visit us. She contacted me a few weeks early to let me know so we could find your whereabouts. Your father gave us your address in the end."

"Wow, you guys went to so much trouble…"

"Yes, you must repay us you know?" Himuro winked.

"Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"Uh, we just arrived at this town and were planning to surprise you with a visit. I told Alex it was rather late to impose on you, but she didn't want to pay just to stay overnight at an inn."

"You guys can stay over at my place. How long will the duration of your stay be?"

Alex replied, "After the new years so you're gonna have to bear with us for two weeks, Taiga!"

"What a drag…"

But deep inside, Kagami was very happy to know that he wouldn't be spending this year's holidays alone. He thought maybe he could ask Himuro and Alex for advice later on the issue focusing on Aomine. Himuro was after all like a brother to him, even though they haven't kept in contact for the last few years, and someone he could easily confide him. Alex had always been a big sister figure to them as their childhood basketball coach; she would probably understand the issue at hand best.

Himuro asked, "So what shall we buy for dinner?"

Kagami hadn't thought about it, but he was in the mood for a big variety.

"Okonomiyaki, Takoyaki, Curry…"

"Whoa there! Slow down, Taiga. You're still the same as ever."

Kagami smiled. It was a great feeling to have companions by his side.

* * *

Alex almost choked on the milk she was chugging down.

"Aomine?!"

Kagami expected Alex to be full of shock; she probably never pegged him as the type that would fall for a guy. Himuro, however, was more understanding, causing Kagami to be a bit suspicious about whether he's went through this before. Maybe with Murasakibara? He decided he would probe Himuro about that later. The issue at hand to assemble his feelings together with the help of his two companions was still in full effect.

Alex wiped her mouth.

"I'm sorry. It was just so surprising? I mean, if you told me it was Kuroko…"

"What's that?"

"Since Kuroko and you were a duo. Maybe it's because I've never seen you hang out with Aomine outside of those basketball tournaments when you were still in high school."

"I never really put a label on my friends…I considered my teammates and even some members of the Generation of Miracles people I could depend on. People that could help me grow as a player."

"Yes, you've always been like that…Now that I think about it, you've grown up so much. Even if you are a rather late bloomer."

"Hah?!"

"Does Aomine know how you feel?"

"Well, no…I can't exactly express feelings I don't fully understand myself."

Alex sighed and said, "I personally don't think you would get so upset over seeing him with another girl if it was merely feelings of friendship. You've worked out the most important part though, that you just want to be by his side. Though you're also at fault for being so oblivious."

Kagam knew how oblivious he could be to both others' feelings as well as his own. Himuro had stayed silent for awhile, though probably because he was analyzing the situation before offering any commentary. Suddenly, he spoke up.

"It wouldn't hurt to convey what you already know."

"So you're saying I should just straight up tell him how I feel?"

"Well…you're currently at a standstill and you can't always expect him to initiate, you know. I mean, what else would you do? Not tell him? Then what? You guys will slowly drift away without you even getting up the courage to face your feelings."

What Himuro said was all too true. Still, it was easier said than done. Kagami understood the worse that could happen is Aomine's rejection towards his feelings, but they could always remain as friends if that were to be the case. He also wanted to know what has been going on through Aomine's mind this whole time, back to when they first met at the night club. Kagami wondered if Aomine would be busy on Christmas; he thought of inviting him over so all of them could share an extravagant dinner together. To call Aomine would take a lot of courage on his part, mainly due to the awkwardness that may linger between them after that incident at the restaurant where Aomine blatantly ignored Kagami's presence. He decided it couldn't hurt, stood up, and went to look for his cell phone.

Alex asked, "What are you doing, Taiga?"

"Looking for my cellphone. Thinking of inviting him over for dinner on Christmas."

"Oh! Good idea."

Himuro chuckled. His longtime friend may be oblivious, but he never fail when it came to getting his courage up despite the circumstances. The only issue left would be Aomine's answer. Kagami ran to his room and retrieved the cell phone on the drawer next to his bed. The ringing noise made Kagami incredibly nervous; there was the chance Aomine wouldn't be delighted to hear from him or the chance that he may not even pick up. The phone rang three times until Aomine picked up. It had been so long since Kagami heard his deep, raspy voice that he stayed silent until Aomine said hello the second time.

"Aomine! It's been a long time."

"Oi, Kagami! Where have you been all my life."

Kagami couldn't help but smile at Aomine's cheery voice on the phone.

"I could say the same to you. Haven't seen you in almost a month now."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Don't know why work's been so hectic lately so didn't even get the chance to call you. Missed those delicious meals of yours, you know?"

Kagami hesitated for a second before saying, "Since you miss my meals so much, you mind telling me if you're free this weekend?"

"Which day?"

"Christmas."

"I have work that day, but I get off early. Why?"

"Want to come over for dinner that night then? I don't know if you remember Tatsuya and Alex, my childhood friend and basketball coach, but they came to visit until New Years."

There was a brief silence on the line for a few seconds.

"I remember haha. I'll be there so don't start eating without me!"

"We just might if you're too slow."

"You're so mean…I'll text you when I get off from work."

Kagami could hear noise in the background; it appeared to be Aomine's coworkers calling him for something.

"I have to go now, Kagami. I'll see you then and…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for inviting me."

Once again, silence. Kagami could tell that Aomine had more to say, but the tan one just bid him farewell and hung up.

* * *

Kagami had been determined to make dinner an extravagant one; not only would Aomine would be coming over, but Himuro and Alex had taken the time to visit him just for the winter holidays. With Alex, Kagami would be able to concoct a variety of delicious foods ranging from Japanese cuisine to the American dishes he ate during his stay in America. Aomine would be on his way to Kagami's after he got off from work, which would be around 9 o'clock pm. Kagami luckily had the day off so he could spend the whole day preparing for the evening dinner. Himuro had taken leave on vacation from the high school he works at so there were two people who would be able to help him; he was a rather exceptional cook himself, though not on level with Kagami, but still rather impressive. Kagami found him rather surprised at how much Himuro improved in his culinary skills and felt compelled to inquire further about it.

"Tatsuya, has someone been teaching you how to cook?"

Himuro laughed. "What's that? Are you implying I was a bad cook before?"

"No, but you weren't this good."

"Well, that's true…Yes, someone has been helping me. I live with that person right now so it's rather easy to learn everyday."

"You're living with someone?! Could it be…"

"It's Murasakibara, you remember him right?"

_Bingo._

"Yeah, who could ever forget him. He stands out wherever he goes. I can't believe you guys are living together, honestly. You both kept in contact after high school?"

"It was more like I went to a university in the area where he was working and training to be a bakery chef so we decided it would be easier to share living costs and rent an apartment together."

Kagami lowered to a whisper.

"Tatsuya."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry for the bluntness, but…are you and Murasakibara in a relationship?"

Himuro stopped what he was doing for a second, looked up at Kagami, and gave a smirk.

"You…aren't that big of an idiot are you?"

"So I'm right?!"

"Yeah and you don't have to be so discreet about it. I already told Alex."

"Oh…"

Kagami's instincts were correct after all. No wonder Himuro had been so understanding about the issue involving Aomine; he also fell for a person who had originally been no more than just a friend, someone he played on the same basketball team with.

"I would've invited Atsushi to come along, but his training is still going on at the bakery near where we live. He worked so hard just to get that position so I couldn't ask him to take any chances."

"That's fine. Maybe sometime I'll come by your place."

Himuro smiled. "We'll be looking forward to it."

When Kagami glanced at the clock, he was surprised at how many hours have passed. It was already 9 o'clock pm, the time when Aomine would be getting off from work so he must be on his way right now. Preparations were just about complete; all there was left to do was to set the food on the table. Kagami originally wanted to eat on the kotatsu due to the cold, but there was not enough room for all the dishes they made so they had to make do with the dinner table in the kitchen. After setting all the dishes in their proper place along with the utensils, Kagami sat down on the couch in the living room. Alex took a seat next to him.

"So you think you're ready to let it all out?"

"I'm not sure…I think it'll depend on the mood."

"What an excuse you have there."

"…I'm just afraid, a little bit."

Alex patted him on the back. "You can do it, I'm sure. You've always been rather blunt and oblivious. Who knows? You might spill it even before you decided you would."

"That's doesn't make me feel any better, Alex…"

Alex giggled. She returned to the kitchen a few seconds later, leaving Kagami by himself in the living room.

_So how do I say the words…_

Outside, the snow fell down slowly. Kagami caught glimpses of a few snowflakes which looked magical in the background of the night. He hoped Aomine would be able to make it safely to his place. Aomine had not called him yet so Kagami felt a bit uneasy, though his uneasiness proved to be unnecessary when he spotted Aomine from the balcony. The tan one had on a thick jacket, with a scarf around his neck, to stand up against the cold and was jogging as quickly as he could to the Kagami's apartment complex.

Somehow, Kagami couldn't stop the quickening of his heartbeat from just the mere sight of Aomine. Everything appeared too magical. The falling snow. The snowflakes. The smell of a delicious Christmas dinner. The sight of Aomine rushing to meet him.

_It just won't stop._

* * *

"Oi, Kagami!"

Aomine walked past Kagami, took off his shoes, and entered the living room. His cheeks were flushed pink from the cold air outside; Kagami found it rather adorable since it was usually hard to notice this color due to Aomine's dark skin tone. The tan one went to greet Himuro and Alex, who have been waiting in the kitchen and making sure to keep the food's warmth. With Aomine's arrival, they could settle into eating.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said.

As they ate, they exchanged stories about their lives over the past few years. Alex's story was the only one he had not yet heard. She still works as a coach for basketball and recently, landed a job in assisting one of the U.S.'s professional teams. She claims that she's not on par with the many people who are involved, but Kagami and Himuro knew that even if she wasn't on par with many basketball players in terms of skill level, she had the right mindset to influence the hardworking players. After all, she had been the one who coached them during their childhood years. When they praised her, Alex laughed and shrugged it off.

She turned to Aomine.

"Both you and Kagami are so similar, putting yourselves in the face of danger like that."

Aomine chuckled. "I guess we just want some excitement in our lives, despite the hazards that accompany our careers."

"Have you two considered living together?"

There was a short silence. Kagami kicked Alex from across the table and glanced at Aomine, who sat next to him. He appeared to be thinking of a response.

"We haven't talked about it yet. It wouldn't be a bad idea though"

Kagami nudged Aomine. "What? So I can feed you every night?"

"Of course, my darling."

_Uh oh._

Even Alex and Himuro could sense Kagami's embarrassment, though Alex thought they were too adorable to cease probing at the issue.

"You guys are so close! Kaga-"

Himuro nudged her. "Alex."

"Oh…right."

Alex gave Kagami an apologetic look. Whenever she got too excited, she had a tendency to blurt things out. Aomine looked a bit confused, but it didn't seem to faze him much as he continued to finish eating.

Kagami asked, "Are you going home after this?"

"Yeah, I have an early shift tomorrow. Wish I could stay over though."

"Ahh…will you be free on New Year's?"

"Why? You want me to go with you to the shrineee?"

Kagami looked away. "So what if I do?"

"I'll let you know."

Kagami glanced at Aomine, who was smiling genuinely at him. Honestly, that sight was enough to tug at his heartstrings.

Aomine decided to depart right after they all finished their meals and helped each other clean up.

"Kagami, want to walk me to the station?"

"Sure."

The snow continued to fall outside by the time they walked to the station, both at a slow pace. If there was a perfect moment to tell Aomine about his feelings, this would be the time. However, Aomine spoke up before he could initiate the conversation.

"It's really pretty here. I can see the view of the ocean from the hill up to your place."

"The ocean appears to be in close distance from up there, but it's actually quite far."

"Yeah…"

There was a silence that lasted until they reached the bottom of the hill. Aomine stopped in the middle of crossing the bridge and stared at the falling snow.

"You know, I was really happy when you called me. I thought you were mad at me this whole time, for you know, ignoring you that one time at the restaurant."

"Why would I be mad over something like that? Though it did surprise me when you acted as if I wasn't even there."

"I was stopping myself."

"Huh?"

"You idiot."

"Wha-"

"I think I would've ran over to you and left all the people at the table…The sight of you made me too happy inside, yet I didn't want to let my emotions take over my actions."

Kagami found himself to be a bit confused. "Then why were you embracing that girl?"

Aomine looked at him, a hint of surprise on his face. "You saw that?"

"Yeah."

He sighed and said, "She held an interest in me. I knew it from the start though I didn't pay her any close attention. I'm not sure why, but suddenly seeing you there eating by yourself did something to me. I thought 'Maybe he'd be better off without me' since I can be such a nuisance, you know. After we left the restaurant, she kept clinging on to me. I told her to back off, but then she threatened me with her tears. Did I tell you? She's my coworker's sister. I certainly didn't want any tension with him because I made his sister cry so I told her I would hug her just this once. I never thought you would see that scene…is that why you have been avoiding me?"

"Aomine…you're such a pimp."

"Hey…I'm being serious here."

"I'm a bit relieved."

"Why's that?"

"I thought you were interested in her."

"How could I be interested in anyone, but you?"

There was a brief silence. It made Kagami feel uneasy, but he didn't have a clue as to how he should respond. Aomine's words always took him by surprise. Luckily for him, Aomine continued to speak.

"I've been afraid this whole time that you didn't feel the same way I felt. I don't know when my feelings for you became more than that of friendship, but it just happened. Being with you makes me so happy. There are things I can talk to you about that I can't with anyone else. I didn't want that to change, just in case, so I decided to shy away from my feelings before they became too overbearing for you. I'm sorr-"

Before Aomine could finish what he was saying, Kagami had grabbed him by both cheeks and kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted so long that Aomine had almost lost his breath when Kagami released him.

"You're not a nuisance!"

"Kagami?"

"You're an idiot! But I'm an idiot too!"

"Ehh?"

"Being with you make me happy too. I always look forward to you coming over for dinner, I don't mind making meals for you at all, I find your smiling face to be so adorable whenever you praise my dishes, I-I-I-"

"You…?"

"I really like you, dammit!"

Kagami breathed heavily since saying all of that took a lot out of them. Aomine gazed at him in amazement.

"Kagami, you…"

Kagami turned around to hide his embarrassment. Aomine walked over and took hold of Kagami's shoulders from behind. Kagami could feel Aomine's breath on his neck and the slow, soft kisses that accompanied it.

"You bastard, what are you doing?"

"Responding to your confession, of course."

"Bastard, you confessed first."

Aomine kissed his cheek and smiled. "I know."

Kagami turned around and noticed Aomine had started walking towards the end of the bridge. He ran up to catch up with him. They walked for a short distance without saying a word to each other. The station was still another ten minutes away.

"Kagami."

"Hmm?"

"Give me a piggyback ride?"

"What?!"

"Come on, we're still near the plains. No one will be able to see us."

Kagami sighed and obliged. Aomine was not only taller than him, but also heavier so he almost fell down when Aomine jumped on his back.

"Haha! You're so weak."

"Shut up."

Aomine held on tight as they walked slowly in silence down the road.

"Kagami."

"Hmm?"

"You know, I think…you'll always be the one for me."

Kagami slowed down for a bit. There was a silence that hung in the air between them as he continued walking, with Aomine on his back. It wasn't the silence where certain awkwardness lingered in the air, but the kind that drowned out the noise of the rest of the surroundings, as if only he and Aomine were the only present people in the area, the town, and on the earth. He didn't have to respond. Aomine understood his feelings fully well. Nothing had to be said. Nothing needed to be said.

And the snow continued to fall all around them, as the two made their way slowly towards the station.


	5. V

**Hello! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I barely found any time to write lately so apologies for not updating in so long. This chapter is short and told from Aomine's perspective. You could say this is somewhat of an "extra" chapter, which concludes this AoKaga story. I contemplated whether I should continue the story any further and decided it would be best to conclude the story here. So yes, that's the end (for now)! I'm gonna take a break for a long, long time until inspiration strikes and I can find the time to write a new story (be it AoKaga or another KuroBasu pairing). Thank you to my readers who have left many encouraging comments! I hope to return with a story you will enjoy in the future. **

* * *

紫陽花の音声

After the eventful evening, the last week in which Alex and Himuro were to stay over passed by in a flash. One could say that time, in general, seemed to pick up its speed after Kagami and Aomine got together. By Spring, they had already made plans to live together, with Aomine moving in with Kagami, whose house had a magnificent view of the sea near the city. Aomine had originally lived near the downtown area where he lived, but it didn't compare to the peace and tranquility that resonated throughout Kagami's side of town. This had been one of the reasons why Aomine visited Kagami more instead of the other way around. Aomine felt the location to be wonderful in getting away from a laborious day; even the walk past the plains up the hill to Kagami's place brought him to another place, one that the city couldn't offer.

Aomine never would have foreseen his relationship with Kagami progressing past the boundaries of friendship. It was strange to even think that they had become such good friends after their rivalry in high school. The mystery remained whether his feelings had preceded Kagami's or it being the other way around. He remembered the shock he received when Kagami confessed to his confession so suddenly last winter, unsure whether he had been dreaming or facing reality. There were times when he questioned the idea of him falling for a man, especially one who had grown to become a best friend, but it seemed silly to dismiss his feelings due to such a small issue. Aomine didn't fall in love with Kagami; he grew to love Kagami. There was a distinction, because Aomine knew that he would love Kagami despite if their relationship remained that of friends or progressed even further. Life is not a soap opera, at least, not to Aomine. He doesn't deny the beauty in revelling in sadness, but for it to dominate a person's whole being is not something he can easily accept.

Ugh, I'm thinking too much again.

The sea has a majestic quality which can transfer you to another world. Aomine had been sitting out on the balcony to gaze at the dawn's approach. Kagami was still sleeping in the bedroom and it appeared Aomine might have to wake him up later so he wouldn't be late for work. Usually Aomine would be the last to wake up between the two, but there were times where he went to sleep early and hence, woke up earlier than usual. The mornings during summer were nowhere as chilly as in spring, but the heat tended to grow unbearable near midday. Aomine sighed.

What a pain.

He never looked forward to going to work in this season. Whenever he arrived home, all he wanted to do was lay down next to the fan for hours. Aomine figured it was around the time he should wake up Kagami, who appeared to be sleeping soundly when Aomine entered the bedroom. Gazing at Kagami's sleeping face, he noticed how his eyebrows curved slightly into a frown as he breathed in and out. Kagami wasn't as deep a sleeper as Aomine was, but he wasn't a light sleeper either. He jumped right on top of Kagami and tickled him.

"Rise and shine!"

Kagami frowned deeper and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh...did I oversleep?"

"Nah, I just woke up earlier than usual."

Aomine lowered himself to a position where he lay on Kagami's chest while staring at his face.

"You're heavy..."

"Deal with it."

Kagami smiled and leaned forward to give Aomine a kiss on his lower left cheek. Aomine pinched both of Kagami's cheeks in return, out of slight embarrassment, and got off the bed.

"It's time for breakfast, you know?"

"You can't make it without me?"

"Why bother asking a question you already know the answer to?"

Aomine could easily make breakfast himself, but the quality just did not compare to Kagami's homemade meals. Now that he thought about it, Kagami held the roles of a wife in their relationship when it came to cooking. They both shared the same responsibilities in cleaning and other matters around the house, but the only exception was cooking. Kagami enjoyed cooking so he did not mind taking on the task, even if he was spoiling Aomine a bit too much. Aomine sat at the breakfast table and watched Kagami go about making breakfast for the two of them. There was something incredibly attractive about a grown man who could cook. He knew he was beginning to think like a girl, but he couldn't deny the fact that Kagami's culinary skills turned him on.

"You could burn a hole through me, you know?"

Aomine didn't realize he had been dozing off.

"Huh?"

"You're staring."

"I wasn't staring...I was gazing."

Kagami rolled his eyes, but Aomine knew perfectly well that Kagami felt embarrassed at Aomine's straightforwardness. After Kagami finished making breakfast and laid it out on the table, he sat down and began eating. Aomine looked at the calendar and noticed it was almost the end of July.

"Hey, isn't your birthday coming up soon?"

Kagami looked up from eating.

"Hmmm yeah."

"What are you thinking of doing this year?"

"Have no plans so far."

"For real?"

Kagami took a sip of tea.

"Yeah, I don't see it as different from any ordinary day. Just, I'm turning a year older. That's it."

"That sounds so...depressing."

"You idiot."

"I'll make it special for you this year."  
Aomine smiled at Kagami, who showed a slightly worried expression in return. Maybe Kagami's birthday would be the perfect day for them to seal the deal. They had been going out for more than seven months now and have not done anything past kissing. Even Aomine found it hard to believe that two healthy men, such as themselves, could go that long without having sex. Kagami, in particular, was the intriguing one since he never seemed to have any indecent motives.

Is he a virgin?

Not just a virgin when it came to his bottom, but a virgin in general.

A good looking man in his late twenties and still a virgin...

If that were the case, it was actually adorable though troublesome at the same time because Kagami may not know the basics of gay sex. Hell, even Aomine knew...he asked Satsuki for some of the yaoi magazines she subscribed to out of curiosity ever since he and Kagami started living together. Satsuki was ecstatic enough to lend him more than he asked for and soon, he began to ask for updates on the series himself.

What is wrong with me...

These were all things he kept from Kagami, of course. He only took part in these activities on days where he arrived home earlier than his partner. Lucky for him, they owned different drawers and Aomine kept most of the magazines underneath all his boxers. If Kagami were ever to discover them, Aomine would have no idea how to explain...

"Hey, you dozing off again?"

Aomine shook his head.

"Huh?"

"You've been doing that a lot lately. Something on your mind?"

"Hmmm, just how to make your special day, well, special this year."

Kagami stared at Aomine for a few seconds and sighed.

"Being with you already makes it special enough."

Aomine looked up at Kagami in astonishment.

"Stop staring at me..."

"I told you, I'm not staring. I'm gazing."

Kagami leaned over the table and pinched the left side of Aomine's cheeks.

"Ow-ow-"

"It's time to get going."

Aomine rubbed his cheeks and chuckled. He was way too happy for words.

* * *

Although it was rather ordinary, Aomine decided he would just treat Kagami to dinner at a restaurant which was famous for its Japanese cuisines near the sea. Kagami wasn't an extravagant guy and nor was Aomine so he opted for a simple, yet memorable birthday. As a present, he bought Kagami a pair of new Nikes, black and red, for when they would go exercising together. Things went according to plan. Kagami appeared to enjoy the meal very much; he even pondered over getting the ingredients to experiment at home.

They were currently on their way home by train. Kagami was rather quiet on both the ride back to the station and the walk up the hill to their apartment. Aomine hadn't thought much about sealing the deal with Kagami since he was too preoccupied with making sure Kagami was having a good time. He wasn't sure whether this would be like one of many nights, where Kagami would go off to bed and Aomine would later follow. He didn't want to hope for anything, in case Kagami had no desire to take part in any sexual activities. When they reached the front door, Kagami entered first and waited for Aomine to step in after closing the door shut. Aomine was taken by surprise when Kagami grabbed ahold of both his arms and pushed him against the wall in the genkan. Being both the same height, they were both at eye level with each other. Kagami looked straight into Aomine's eyes for a couple of seconds and then and leaned in to kiss Aomine softly. After slowly pulling away, Kagami eyes diverted downwards.

"Kagami?"

Aomine stroked Kagami's cheek.

"Is it okay?"

"What is?"

Kagami looked straight at Aomine.

"Our first time. Is tonight okay?"

Aomine was stunned; he never expected Kagami to be the one to take the initiative. Grabbing ahold of Kagami's face, he leaned in for a deep kiss. After pulling away, he laid his head on Kagami's chest.

"I thought you'd never ask..."

Kagami kissed Aomine's head, while stroking his short dark blue hair.

"Let's continue in our room?"

Aomine nodded his head. They both made their way slowly to the bedroom, with Aomine keeping a firm embrace around Kagami. The lights were kept turned off and the moon was visible out in the night sky. Just before joining Aomine at the bed, Kagami closed the bedroom door shut and all that could be heard throughout the house was the sound of the soft breeze blowing in from the balcony. Once in awhile, voices could be heard from within the bedroom as the two tenants tried to be considerate of their neighbors in the middle of the night.


End file.
